Romance Quimera
by Jhonkun
Summary: Quando Juliano decidiu comandar sua vida, não sabia que arcar com as consequências também é sinal de maturidade. Mesmo quando a vida vai por caminhos desconhecidos.


_**Quimera - **Termo que alude a qualquer composição fantástica, absurda ou monstruosa, constituída de elementos disparatados ou incongruentes, significando também utopia._

Capítulo I

A reunião

Juliano andava de um lado pro outro, roendo as unhas de tão nervoso. Ele andava pela ante-sala de reuniões muito preocupado:

- Não sei por que estou me importando com tudo isso. – pensou, rindo consigo mesmo – Sei que...

Nesse momento a porta se abriu. Um homem alto, com cabelos castanhos e um olhar severo entrou na sala olhando para todos os lados com a boca contrita.

Juliano ficou apreensivo de novo, pensou em não se mexer mas sua respiração estava pesada e lhe denunciou. O homem virou em sua direção com uma cara de nojo:

- Juliano! –disse com a voz áspera - Você já pode entrar.

Falando isso o homem deu um passo pro lado, deixando a passagem da porta livre para que o garoto pudesse passar.

- Pedro. – disse Juliano sem o olhar nos olhos – O que foi decidido?

O homem olhou pra Juliano e indicou a porta como se estivesse respondendo a pergunta. Juliano suspirou e entrou pela porta, andando por um longo corredor, reparando nos quadros pendurados pelas paredes. Todos eram familiares mortos, parecendo que lhe lançavam olhares de repreensão a cada passo.

Chegou até a outra extremidade do longo corredor, segurou na maçaneta olhando a porta. Uma porta dupla grande e imponente, parecendo que foi colocada ali com a intenção de mostrar o que guardava: uma sala onde o destino de muitas pessoas eram decididos. Juliano respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

Uma claridade cegou o garoto por alguns segundos, mas depois de se acostumar com a luz, pôde reparar na sala.

Uma sala oval com uma mesa grande no centro, tendo do lado direito 8 cadeiras. Juliano olhou para cada um dos ocupantes dos assentos, todos seus parentes. Os dois primeiros eram seus primos mais velhos, ambos com 41 anos. Depois estava sua tia Ana, uma senhora apegada às tradições familiares, e que compartilhava uma visão reservada com a sua avó que estava ao seu lado esquerdo.

Juliano olhou para a avó, que lhe retribuía o olhar enigmático, mas que continha um certo desprezo. No lado esquerdo de sua avó, estava sua mãe acompanhada de seu primo. A última cadeira estava vazia, e Juliano sentiu um aperto no peito.

- Juliano... – sua avó começou a falar - Você sabe muito bem que seu pai esteve aqui mais cedo.

Juliano concordou com a cabeça, sem conseguir abrir a boca.

- Então, você também está ciente que ele está preocupado com o seu futuro?

Juliano pensou seriamente em falar que não concordava com esse fato, mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca sua própria cabeça concordou, automaticamente.

- Bem Juliano, seu pai decidiu que o melhor pra você seria ir fazer faculdade em outro país. E escolheu o Canadá por ser um país já conhecido e que possui uma tecnologia mais avançada. Ele entrou aqui com um pedido pra que você seja mandado para lá no começo do ano que vem. Como estamos em Dezembro, creio que seja melhor você começar a preparar seu passaporte.

Juliano olhou pra sua mãe, que estava quieta olhando para o chão, como se contasse cada listra com um interesse incrível.

- Mas... – Juliano disse finalmente - Eu tenho outros planos.

Todos da mesa olharam diretamente pra ele, como se ele tivesse falado o pior palavrão possível.

- Perdão? – disse sua avó com uma certa irritação na voz.

- Sim, eu... – o menino engoliu algumas vezes – Eu queria ir pra Santos. Ficar com minha irmã.

- Sua ir...mã? – sua avó repetiu, como se ainda não acreditasse no que ouvia

- Sim, eu quero fazer faculdade em Santos.

- Querido... – sua tia que falava agora, como se tivesse acordado de um transe – Você não acha que está muito tarde pra decidir fazer faculdade lá?

- Não foi agora... - o garoto falava tranqüilamente - eu até já fiz vestibular mês passado, e passei.

Por alguns segundos o silêncio reinou na sala. Todos o encaravam, incrédulos, ninguém nunca tinha feito tamanha afronta.

- Bem Juliano... – sua avó falou com um sorriso, mas dava pra notar a raiva por trás – Sei que você sabe que, esse fato tinha que ter sido conversado anteriormente com a gente.

- Mas não teria como falar, se eu não sabia que ia passar.

- Mesmo assim, mas isso não importa mais, você não vai pra Santos, já está tudo certo com a sua viagem para o Canadá.

- Mas eu não quero ir! – Juliano estava angustiado, sabia no que ia dar essa discussão.

- Filho! – sua mãe olhou pra seu rosto pela primeira vez, como se o tivesse enxergado só agora – O que você está tentando fazer? Você não é assim, nunca fez isso, porque quer ir pra Santos? Quer ser um perdido como sua irmã?

- Minha irmã não é uma perdida!

- É sim Juliano, e você sabe muito bem disso. Mas você sempre foi uma boa criança, nunca deu trabalho, pra que dar trabalho agora? – sua mãe parecia estar implorando pra que ele parasse de falar.

- Eu nunca falei nada, porque sabia que não ia dar em nada, mas agora quero seguir minha própria vida, não quero ser mais usado como um instrumento na mão de vocês! - Juliano estava cansado de tentar mudar o pensamento da família.

- Bem Juliano, acho que você ainda não entendeu... – sua avó voltou a falar com determinação - Você VAI para o Canadá, eu não fiz uma pergunta, eu não te indaguei quais são as sua vontades, elas não estão em pauta aqui hoje. Então eu estou dando essa reunião como encerrada, pode se retirar que o Pedro vai te levar pra casa.

- MAS...

- Encerrada Juliano! – sua avó falou dando o assunto como encerrado.

Juliano olhou para sua mãe, mas ela tinha voltada a achar as listras do chão mais interessantes que o que acontecia na sala.

Segurando uma lágrima que insistia em cair, Juliano se dirigiu à porta.

- Juliano... – sua mãe disse, fazendo o menino parar e se virar pra ela – Pare de se cansar à toa, pois, quem disse que você não passa de um mero instrumento mesmo?

Não conseguindo mais conter as lágrimas, Juliano saiu da sala.


End file.
